I hate colds
by fanfic designer
Summary: Sora get sick and Sunao is near to help his best friend ... but what if he get the flu too? .. Sunao/Sora fic one-shot please give me your coments! hope you enjoy!


**Hello everybody , I'm back with another Sora/Sunao one-shot fic , for the ****people who ask me for other fic about these two , they are not my favorite pair of the anime , but they like me too , they are cute many times .. hope you enjoy it . Hitomiko –chan tanks for all , and for your dedication in "Seven days" fic. I read it. **

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Sukisho .. you know that , how cruel word TxT , don't put me attention I'm mad XXD . Only Read

**I hate ****colds**

That morning Sunao wake up early , take a shower , get dress and prepare his books and notebooks for his first day of class in the week .

Mondays was not Sora's favorite day , and that Monday was not the exception

-Come on Hashiba, it's getting late, wake up!!!-Sunao tried to get the blue haired boy of the bed , but Sora was pasted to the bed.

-I don't want to go to classes today , I feel bad –Sora said in a very soft voice

-liar , you are a very lazy person , get up Minato-san is going g to punish us if we get late to his class

-but I really feel sick –Sunao get closer Sora's bed and see the poor boy trembling like a pudding , his cheeks was very red , and his eyes was middle open , his nose looks like a little tomato.

-let me see-Sunao put his hand on his forehead and the with the other hand in Sora's hot forehead , he was burning uo in fiber

-god! You have fiber , you catch a cold

-I thinks so , all my body hurts a lot , and I have my nose complete congestion , Sora had shivers in all his body and was shaking

-it better if you get a lot of rest , I'm going to talk with Nii-chan ,that you are sick

-tanks Nao-kun , you're so kind-Sora smiled softly to his pink haired friend that get blushed in that moment

Sunao get lost looking Sora's face , his closed eyes the rose of his cheeks , his blue hair .. and he seems that Sora was a very handsome boy , the red in his face get deeper , and deeper.

-do you want to talk Nanami –chan to take care of you?-Sunao questioned

-don't worry about me , I'm okay , Nanami-chan has a lot of work and this is a simple cold , don't worry I will be fine

-but..

-take it easy I only need rest –Sora smiled sweetly to Sunao who blushed a lot looking to the window

-Sora .. . I hope you get well very soon

-oh thanks you , go to class you're going to get late because of me

Sora was so happy because Nao called him by his name , no more "Hashiba" he feel more nearly and intimate with Sunao . Both get blushed and only continue in silence

-I have to go .. see you later , rest.

Sunao was ready to leave , but he get back his steps and get closer to Sora again he kneeled at Sora's bed side .. his lips get closer to Sora's ones , but Sora interrupt the moment

-don´t do that Nao-kun , you're going to get sick too –his face was pretty red even more what fiber caused to blush

-that don't care me I only .. want a kiss-Nao 's cheeks was as red like a cherry , Sora was very surprised and ashamed

-but.. I don't want to you catch the flu

-don't worry about me .. I really , really want to kiss you –Nao close his eyes and his lips touched , very soft in a so gorgeous and sweet kiss, like a butterfly touching a flower . Sora's heart was aching in desire and pleasure , bombing very quickly all the blood got to his face , that was a very delicious kiss of his beloved Suano , he takes Sunao's face with care and make the kiss even more passionately and deeply.

But red and congestion Sora's nose was not enough to get air to breath so he have to push out Sunao searching for fresh air

-sorry his because of my nose he said very shy

-don't worry I know –Sunao give Sora a handkerchief.

-thanks

Suano give Sora a little kiss in his hot forehead like mothers give to little children , Sora only sigh deeply and happy .

_Some weeks later … _

Sora get ready to another day of school it was very uncommon that Sunao had not get ready , generally was the pink hired boy the first to get ready for school

-Nao-kun , get up we have math class as first –Sora said shaking softly the boy in the bed

-sorry Sora-kun .. but I think I have a bad cold , he said smiling

_**Owari **_

**That all f****or now, I hope you like it , please give me your reviews , thanks you for reading see you!!!**

**Bye!! **


End file.
